Tsushima Yoshiko
is one of the nine main character of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is also a member of Sakurauchi Riko's idol unit, Guilty Kiss. She is a first year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School. She is voiced by Kobayashi Aika. First Appearance Appearance Yoshiko has medium cerulean hair and pink eyes. Background She was born in Numazu City, Shizuoka Prefecture. Personality Yoshiko refers to herself as "Yohane" and even crosses out her name in her introduction and replaces it with "Yohane." She describes herself as the fallen angel idol Tsushima Yohane who has angered god because she is too cute and extremely unlucky. When she goes on trips it's bound to rain, whenever it snows she's bound to fall, she has never won anything from lucky draws in convenience stores, and she always falls sick with influenza right before her final exams. Official Character Introduction *Official Website "Just by staring into this Yohane's black eyes- you will definitely fall in love with me♪ I am the fallen angel idol Tsushima Yoshiko Yohane, who will send you to a hell of eternal burning love. Hey, you know? Yohane is actually--- a devil♡ After all, it always rains when I go on trips, I always fall when it snows, I've never won anything in the lotteries at convenience stores, I always fall sick with influenza right before exams--- Such terrible fate isn't any ordinary thing♪ I'm definitely a sinful angel cast from the heavens after angering God for being too cute* How about it? Would you like to try falling from the heavens with me? It will definitely be very fun♪" *Dengeki G's Magazine August 2015 Hello, everyone♡ Hailing from Izu Beach, a sparkling TWINKLE star, it's the newcomer everyone's been waiting for, Yohane♪ You've been waiting for me? Yohane is--- as you can see, a former angel♡ Amazing, right? But even though I didn't do anything bad at all, before I realized it, I became a fallen angel--- Right now, I've completely turned into a devil exuding a colorful evil charm. Kyaha!♡ But actually, Yohane knows. The truth about humans is that no matter when--- they will always get more excited the more evil it becomes, right? Rather than a pure expressionless saint, what everyone loves is always a cute, cool, and beautiful girl--- but what makes their hearts beat faster is the sensation of danger. It's a bittersweet fruit that's more delicious the more it hurts one's heart. It's just like the forbidden fruit of the Tree of Knowledge in the story of Adam and Eve--- Even though they knew it was definitely forbidden, they definitely became tempted to bite it♪ That's why, this devilish Yohane who's well aware of that dangerous charm, won't everyone here give her a try as well? Just one bite and you definitely won't be able to return to your original world♡ Ya~an, I'm looking forward to it♪ For the cute little demons who became fans of Yohane, I'll show you your beloved Yohane's stage performance! The truth is, ever since a long time ago when I found out about this, I've had singing and dance lessons in preparation for this day. Right now, it's simply an open-air beach stage, someday I'll definitely be standing on a real live---sta-sta-sta---eh? No. Rain!? Geez--- Why!? Even though it was a clear weather until just a while ago! As expected, this is bad luck on the level of a devil. From here on, watch as I show you the devilish powers of this Yohane who can smash even weather forecasts to bits, okay~!!! Relationships Kurosawa Ruby Kurosawa Dia Kunikida Hanamaru Sakurauchi Riko Takami Chika Watanabe You Ohara Mari Matsuura Kanan Kazuno Leah Kazuno Sarah Songs Trivia * Her image color is gray. * She shares her disliked food with Nishikino Maki. Gallery Love-Live-Sunshine-Yoshiko-Tsushima-730x559 vvv.jpg Dengeki_G's_Magazine_Aug_2015_Tsushima_Yoshiko_Scan.jpg Dengeki_G's_Magazine_Nov_2015_Yoshiko_Ruby_Hanamaru.jpg Dengeki_G's_Aqours_Afterschool_Talk_Yoshiko.png You yoshiko dia.jpg Aqours (excluding mari riko chika).jpg Dengeki_G's_Magazine_Oct_2015_Yoshiko_Mari.jpg Yoshiko Hanamaru watching Aqours.png yoshiko pv.jpg yoshiko ruby hanamaru.jpg Credits *'Introduction Translation from Love Live Wiki' Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Character in Sunshine!! Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:School Idol Category:First Years Category:Member of Aqours